


Star

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 8. Star: celestial body that emits luminous, calorific radiation produced by thermonuclear reactions.





	Star

In the dim light of Ben’s quarters, a single tear falls on the sapphire of Leia’s golden hairpin. He remembers putting it on his mother’s intricate braids, before the chaos. It’s among Leia’s few belongings, and it caught his eye because it’s the only thing he recognises. 

 

He wishes he didn’t have it. That his mother could still wear it.

 

Ben’s grief comes crashing down on Rey as if it were the first time. Just like she did then, she lets him see the quiet night sky through her eyes, and perhaps in the brightest star, Leia soars with them.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
